The Cure-All
by bbgirl15
Summary: Today is just not Sesshomaru's day and Jaken can't seem to catch a break. Series of semi-related/non-related oneshots or drabbles. May change rating and add new characters as oneshots progress. Will always be marked as 'complete' though new installments will be added.
1. The Cure-All

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor gain any monetary value from this FanFiction.

Title: The Cure-All

Word Count: 1,158

* * *

Sesshomaru was stressed.

No, he was beyond stressed. He was at the point of wanting to rip out his beautiful silver hair while laughing hysterically and dancing like a crazy tribesman banishing evil spirits. Now, Sesshomaru's normally not the man to stoop to such levels, but he was seriously thinking about it. Just this once, maybe in the privacy of his own bedroom, but surely not in the presence of his esteemed, legendary, great, powerful, magnificent, _dead_, father's company. Tashio Corp was his father's pride and joy and it was Sesshomaru's job to maintain the image his late father worked so hard to create.

But he was still seriously thinking about it.

He really needed coffee: thick, dark, strong coffee, and felt he deserved it after the horrible turn of events that had rolled his way, gathering more and more crap as it went.

It all started this morning. Sesshomaru had woken up at his regular time and was in the process of starting his normal routine when, as he slid his hands through his silky, beautiful (but manly) hair, his clawed fingers snagged on something most unusual. Pulling his hand in front of his face so he could confront this offender, you can understand how surprised Sesshomaru was when he found a nice, big glob of pink goo all tangled up in his hair.

_Gum?_ One might ask, 'how could the great and mighty Sesshomaru get _gum_ stuck in his hair? Didn't his mother teach him not to sleep with such sweets in his mouth?'

Well, the simple answer is no. His mother is dead. But that's really beside the point. Sometime, in the middle of the night, a little girl with the most mischievous grin on her face managed to sneak into the sleeping daiyoukai's bedroom and just happened to _misplace_ this said piece of gum. And then tried to play it off like nothing happened!

After that, every possible horrible thing just fell into place. He ran out of toothpaste, lost his car keys (which he also suspected was the work of one ridiculously adorable little girl), got stuck in traffic, and was late for work. Even one of employees managed to lose a valuable sheet of paper that would sign over one of the biggest companies Tashio Corp would ever have the chance of owning. To top it all off, he had a headache; a pounding, screaming migraine. And now he just wanted coffee. He wanted to leave his stuffy office, go out into the bustling city, and grab a nice cup of caffeine and that's exactly what he was going to damn well do!

Lifting himself from his overly comfy chair, Sesshomaru ignored all of the important papers scattered about his desk and made his way out of his huge mahogany doors.

"Sir, you have a meeting in twenty minutes wi-" Sesshomaru sent his assistant the iciest, most dangerous glare he believed he'd ever sent someone. "I will move it to four o'clock, sir," she somehow managed to stutter out.

"Very well," he ignored her flustered expression and walked calmly to his personal elevator, pushing the lobby button, and patiently waited for the doors to reopen.

The city smelled horrid. The smog and grime clouded Sesshomaru's senses as he made his way to a tiny, out of the way café on the corner of the business district. It seemed more like the place that served those frilly, frothy, sophisticated types of drinks everybody so loved, especially considering the huge line that formed behind the cash register. Unfortunately, it was the only coffee shop within a four block radius and Sesshomaru's pounding headache convinced him that the ridiculously long line and overpowering sweet smells were a necessary evil.

Reducing himself to a long wait, Sesshomaru took his place at the end of the line. Fifteen minutes and an annoying amount of shoulder bumps later (really, did _everyone_ find it necessary to order twice as many drinks than they needed and then proceed to _hit_ him on the way out?), Sesshomaru was still only third from the register. This is significant because it was at this time he finally heard _her_ voice and it was also at this time that some imbecile decided to spill their iced, chocolate, frappé, laté, something-or-other all over his pristine _Armani_ suit.

It was also the moment when Sesshomaru's immaculate self-control cracked. It was just a fracture but it was just enough for him to grab the idiotic human around his throat and sink his claws into the man's trachea, leaving a satisfied curl to Sesshomaru's lip as he watched the life leak from the man.

Well, that's what would have happened had small, soft hands not started to pat up the excess coffee that had yet to soak into his suit jacket. Peeling his eyes away from the man who was spewing apologies, Sesshomaru looked down at the head of raven hair that barely came to his chin and watched as she tried, fruitlessly, to clean up his botched suit.

Giving up, the woman sighed and raised her face to look up at him. Deep blue eyes outlined in sooty lashes had Sesshomaru unclenching his fists and softening his own glare. All his anger melted away and he even let a slight droop come to his tired shoulders. His gaze wandered to her pink lips that were glistening where she had swiped her tongue across them. That's when he finally realized she was speaking to him.

"Sir?" She looked up at him expectedly, waiting for his answer.

Shaking his head slightly, he tried to focus on what she had asked. "I apologize, what did you say?"

Her sweet smile made his heart jerk. "I said I was terribly sorry about what happened to your jacket and that I would like to offer you a complementary cup of coffee. Would that be alright?"

Giving a slight frown, he nodded his consent. "Black, no sugar."

Smiling happily at being able to help, the young woman hurried behind the counter to fix him his cup. Sesshomaru took this time to stare at the barista. She was petite, but curvy and her dark tresses were caught up in an elegant bun, exposing a slender, flawless neck - his one weakness.

The woman smiled brightly at him before handing him his coffee. "I hope your day gets better."

Sesshomaru smirked at the beautiful woman. "I believe it already has," he dropped his eyes to her nametag, "Kagome."

The blush that crept across the bridge of her delicate nose insured Sesshomaru's self-satisfied smirk stayed on his face for the rest of the day and well into the night.

It wasn't until he was halfway back to his office that he realized his headache was gone and that maybe today wasn't so bad. Taking a sip of the best cup of coffee he's probably ever tasted, Sesshomaru may have just found his new favorite coffee shop.

* * *

bbgirl15


	2. Milord

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I gain any monetary value from this FanFiction.

Title: Milord

Word Count: 361

* * *

"Milord, I am so very sorry!" The dirty, green toad groveled in front of such an imposing force, his scrunched face pushed harshly against the ground. "This lowly servant deserves whatever punishment Milord decides!" Tears leaked from the demon's bulbous, bulging eyes. He was truly terrified of what his master would do to him.

"This one is quite displeased, Jaken," replied the cold, hard voice.

"Please, Milord! Tell me, please, what this lowly servant can do to fix this horrid mistake!" The toad forced his face further into the hard ground, not daring to look up at the threatening figure before him.

"You will be silent, forever; never speaking another word."

"Yes, Milord!" His eyes bulged impossibly more before he squeezed them shut in fear, "Oh! Forgive me! I have already broken your first command!" The tears flowed freely now and sobs racked his small frame.

"Jaken," a foot landed heavily on his head. "Silence." The demon quickly muffled his sobs. "Second, you will pick the flowers whenever this one walks by them." All Jaken could do was nod enthusiastically. He would please his master. "You will also let Rin run around the fields and play and do whatever she wishes without being a nuisance."

Oh, yes, yes, yes. He could do that!

"You will also bathe regularly; you have become quite rancid to this one's sensitive nose. And you wi-"

"Rin," a deep voice cut off the girl's next words and the toad's excessive nodding. The little girl twirled quickly, her ponytail bobbing, and smiled sweetly at the tall demon before her.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the groveling, ugly toad before bringing his attention back to the little girl in the checkered kimono. "We are departing soon, gather your supplies," and then he turned to leave the two to their devices.

Rin knelt and patted the poor demon's head and he flinched at her sudden movements, still too afraid to leave his place on the ground. "I really liked our game, Jaken! We should play it again soon!"

The ugly demon moaned in misery as he rubbed his sore and bruising scalp. Such a violent little girl!

* * *

bbgirl15


End file.
